


The Yang Special

by Spectre058



Series: JNPR Tales [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Job, Four on One, Group Sex, Lapdance, Multi, Paizuri, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: A few days have passed since Yang walked in on Ren and Jaune double teaming Nora, and she's been shooting the team odd looks ever since. Tired of not knowing, Pyrrha and Nora confront her to find out just what she wants. I'll give you three guesses what it is.





	The Yang Special

Pyrrha and Nora timed their trip to the Beacon communal showers well. Less than two minutes after they arrived, a sweaty, slightly out of breath Yang opened the door. She wore jogging clothes, an orange sports bra that looked like it had been specially engineered to accommodate her ample breasts, and tight black running shorts. They knew she’d liked early morning runs, and it was why they were waiting for her now. She smiled when she saw them. “Hey, girls!”

 

Pyrrha took the lead. “Hi. We were hoping to talk to you about the other night.”

 

Yang pulled the towel from around her neck and tossed up on one of the hooks. “Sure, but do you mind if we do it while I shower.” Her eyes narrowed, and her grin became sly. “Unless you girls like me dirty and sweaty.”

 

Pyrrha blushed a bit. Despite everything she’d done with her team, she still wasn’t super comfortable with this sort of thing. Nora on the other hand had no such issues. She started stripping out of her own workout clothes, something she’d worn mostly as an excuse to be in the shower, speaking while she did. “That’s what we wanted to talk about.”

 

“Oh?” Yang undid the fasteners on her sports bra, a procedure that seemed to involve zippers, straps and buckles. Keeping boobs as big as hers secure while she ran was no simple task. Nora usually just doubled up on the basic bras, and Pyrrha could just about get away with off the shelf. But for Yang, it was custom built, and as she undid the last buckle it became apparent just why. Her tits were huge. Big round bouncing boobs that still stayed perky despite their size. Slight embarrassment or no, Pyrrha couldn’t help but stare as the blonde tossed her bra to the side and started to peel out of the running shorts, wiggling her hips as she did and making her tits bounce a bit. If it hadn’t been for Yang’s cryptic comment before slipping out of their room that night, she wouldn’t have been so engrossed by the sight, but knowing that there was a good chance she’d be sleeping with the other woman put a whole new spin on the sight. One that helped her get over her earlier shyness pretty-damn quickly. Their adventures as a team hadn’t just been good for Jaune’s confidence.

 

“We want to know what exactly you intend.” Pyrrha started stripping out of her own clothes as Yang made her way towards the showers, now totally naked. “You’ve been teasing us all week. Jaune nearly fainted when you blew him that kiss during Ms. Goodwitch’s final. We need to know what you’re thinking.”

 

The sound of rushing water forced Yang to raise her voice as she answered. “Get in here so we don’t have to shout.”

 

They did a she asked, stepping into the steamy room, and Pyrrha had to actively work to keep her eyes from drifting over Yang’s body. A body that only looked better with water rolling down it as she stood with her head back, fingers running through her hair and her eyes closed. They had the shower to themselves because of the early hour, and they each took a faucet on either side of Yang, boxing her in. Predictably, Nora didn’t bother beating around the bush. “Ok, two things. One, wow, you look amazing. And two, did you tell anybody what you saw?”

 

Yang chuckled. “No, I haven’t told anybody. I’m sorry my teasing is getting to Jaune. It’s just been a crazy week, what with finals and everything. Haven’t really had a chance to get you girls alone to talk.” She stopped scrubbing her hair and looked back at Pyrrha and Nora. “I liked what I saw, and honestly, I’ve been a hesitant to bring it up because it looked like you guys were having fun. I wasn’t sure how best to insert myself into that, because I really want in on that. It’s been months since I got laid. Outside of your guys and few of the older boys there aren’t a lot of good options for fuck buddies. I mean, what, am I going to ask Cardin? And, to be honest, until the other night, Jaune wasn’t on that list either. But damn, Pyrrha, good catch. I guess what I’m saying is, I want to go a round or two, if you’ll have me.”

 

Nora peaked out past Yang, looking at Pyrrha, an excited grin playing around her lips. She stayed quiet though, letting Pyrrha make the final call, like they’d discussed. Nora and Ren’s relationship was rock solid, and he trusted her to admit or exclude playmates as she saw fit. She  and Jaune however didn’t have their same history. Their relationship was a bit more new, a bit less well tested, and the idea of bringing somebody like Yang into it wasn’t something that should be rushed into. But then, they’d had a week to talk about it, and there only the slightest hesitation in her voice as she said. “We’d love to have you.”

 

Yang broke into a wide smile. “Awesome! I’ll just---”

 

“We have a few rules.” Pyrrha didn’t mean to cut her off, but she’d been nervous about this part and wanted to just rush through it. “We haven’t really done this with anybody else, and it wasn’t really planned the first time we did it as a team, but this only happens as a group. No dragging Jaune off for some private time.”

 

“Or Ren!” Nora added, squinting mock severely at Yang, and poking a finger at her. “He’s mine. I’m just letting you play with him.”

 

Yang laughed. “Ok, fair. Does that mean I can’t play with you girls right now?”

 

“Yes.” Pyrrha nodded, trying to ignore the pang of disappointment that accompanied the statement. “Also, if anybody says stop, at any point, we all stop. Those are the rules. Still want in?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Alright. Then meet us at 7 this Saturday at the Jaded Rose, room 615.”

 

“You already rented a room?” Yang sounded surprised, but she was grinning. “Guess you weren’t worried about me than.”

 

Nora fielded that one. “Yep. Either we got play time with you. Or we got a private hotel room for ourselves. Either way, we win!”

 

Yang nodded her agreement. “I guess so. Alright, this weekend it is.”

 

* * *

  


The next couple of days passed in mixed anticipation and trepidation. They finished up the last of the semester’s work, turning in papers and taking finals, but even with that to think about, all four of them found their minds wandering to just what would happen on Saturday. This was the first time they’d actually planned something like this in advance, even the massage for Pyrrha had had only a few hours of planning. This time though, they had three days to wait, and time seemed to conspire against them, dragging on, each second taking an hour to pass. Though, that could also have been finals. Finally though, the wait was over, and as a group they arrived at the hotel half an hour before Yang was supposed to meet them. Jaune had brought a massive bag with him, and he pulled it open while they waited. Inside was a collection of lubes, toys, snacks, water, towels, and---

 

“Is that a rubber chicken?” Nora pulled the sad looking floppy toy out of the bag. “Why?”

 

“I mean… it could be useful. We could… slap… each other with it… Ok, I kinda panicked. What do you bring to this sort of thing? I tried to think of anything that might be helpful, and I might have gone a bit overboard. I just don’t know what---”

 

There was a knock on the door and as one they turned to look at it, then back at each other. Ren took a step forward. “I’ll get it.”

 

“Wait!” Jaune protested, snatching the chicken back from Nora. “Shouldn’t we get naked? Wait, or would that be presumptuous? Maybe only a couple of us should be naked? Oh, or we could---”

  
Ren ignored him and opened the door to let Yang in. She wore a leather overcoat that concealed most of her body, and her mass of yellow hair made the dark fabric stand out even more. Over her shoulder she carried a small backpack, which she tossed aside as she entered the room. Her eyes roamed over the rest of the group, and her lips split in a grin when she saw Jaune. “Nice chicken. Getting started without me?”

 

“What? No I was just…” He flushed and shoved the toy back in the bag.

 

She laughed. “Hey, no judgement. We’re all here to have fun after all. I wanted to say sorry for teasing you guys earlier. It wasn’t nice, and I feel a little guilty.” As she spoke, she unbuttoned the overcoat, then shrugged out of it, revealing the skimpy black dress she wore. “I’d really like to make up for it.”

 

For a few moments, nobody said anything, all of them just taking in the sight. The dress was made of a flowy black silk, with a skirt barely long enough to conceal her underwear, and a neckline that ended somewhere around her navel, revealing a sinful amount of breast and bra. Jaune let go of the bag, which slide off the bed and onto the floor, it’s assortment of toys and other goodies rolling out. Nobody noticed. All eyes were locked on Yang as she pulled something up on her scroll. Music started playing from the device, and she started to dance. Her hips rolled in time with the music’s heavy bassline, swaying left and right in a hypnotic pattern. Her arms slid over her body, dragging their gaze with them as she ran her hands over hips and breasts and up to flare out her hair. A few steps became a slow spin that showed off each of her curves. The song’s pace increased, and she moved faster, still matching her movements to it. Her rolling dance brought her to the group. She moved up and down the line, brushing up against them, running her hands over their bodies, familiarizing them with her touch. As the song came to its end, she executed a final turn that ended with her directly in front of a wide eyed Jaune.

 

“I owe you the biggest apology.” Her eyes were wide with feigned innocent. “Think you can forgive me?”

 

“I, um, well, it wasn’t that…” She interrupted his stammering reply with a kiss. The rest of the team just stared, momentarily at a loss for how to react to the first real physical intimacy of the night. Then Jaune surprised everyone even more by slipping his hands behind Yang’s head to pull her closer, deepening the kiss. He didn’t hold her long, but when she pulled back she was a little flushed. She shot Pyrrha a surprised glance. Pyrrha just smirked. It usually took a bit to wake up the more assertive version of Jaune, but apparently not this time. They’d talked about this thoroughly before hand, and despite his nervous antics before things got started, Jaune didn’t actually have any doubts about it. Free to act, secure in his relationship with Pyrrha, he was more than happy to give it his all.

 

“Well, ok then.” Yang said, surprise melting into curiosity. She reached out and took his hand. “Come with me.” She led Jaune to a chair across from the bed, grabbing her scroll from where she’d placed it on the desk on the way. Curious, the rest of the group took seats to watch just what was going to happen, Ren sitting between the girls, and without shifting her attention, Nora started rubbing his crotch. Yang started another song going, then leaned over Jaune to place her scroll on the back of the sea, giving him an excellent view down her cleavage in the process. His eyes got a little wider, and still leaning over him, Yang started to dance. The first few moves were simple, rolls of her shoulders that made her tits bounce, and her hips dip close to his. Then close became closer, and soon she was straddling him, her rolling body grinding against his lap. Jaune couldn’t take his eyes off her. Yang danced like she fought, direct and powerful. She didn’t bother with coyness or teasing, not now. She ground her hips on his, rubbed his face in her cleavage, and all in all, made Jaune very happy to be where he was.

 

A feeling that only grew as she grabbed his hands and guided them up to the straps of her dress. Her smirk challenged him to pull them, to drag the dress down and expose her to him. A few months ago he’d have shied away from that challenge. A few days ago he’d still have been hesitant. Not any more. Jaune wrapped his fingers under the straps and pulled, sliding them off her shoulders and letting them fall down her arms. The dress parted with them, the deep neckline letting the top fall apart to reveal her ample breasts, now concealed only by a surprisingly black lacy bra. His lack of hesitation made the smirk blossom into a delighted smile. With a shrug she pulled her arms free of the straps and leaned forward, pressing her chest to his and whispered in his ear. “My turn.”

 

Her fingers hooked under his shirt, and she pulled it up and off. Jaune thought he heard her let out a quite sound of appreciation as she surveyed what she’d uncovered. He wasn’t ripped or anything, but months of steady combat practice, coupled with Pyrrha’s personal instruction had toned him up fairly nicely. Yang ran her fingers lightly over his chest, hips still rolling in hard circles on his lap while she did. “Not bad, Jauney, not bad at all. Now lets see what we have down below.”

 

Scooting backwards, she leaned over, tugging at the button of his pants. It came free quickly enough, as did the zipper. With a single tug, she pulled his pants down past his knees, exposing his heart polk-a-dot boxers, and the erection they were failing miserably to hide. This time there was no mistaking the hunger or pleasure in her voice as she let out a low growl. She turned away from him, and it was his turn to moan as she pressed her ass up against his hardness. Her turn had flipped the short skirt of her dress out of the way, and he could feel the heat of her body even through the fabric of his boxers and her panties.

 

Yang rolled her hips, grinding on his pole , and her hands slid back to cover his. She pulled them towards herself, guiding them around her to cup her boobs over her bra. Then she let him go,  and pulled her long hair over one shoulder, exposing her back. Still grinding, she purred. “Help me out?”

 

A little reluctantly, he removed one hand from its exploration of her chest, and brought it around to pinch the strap of her bra. The damn thing was wider than what he was used to though, and it put up a fight until he got his other hand involved too. Once he had it open though, he pulled the straps apart, and Yang shrugged out of it. He wasn’t done though. Determined to prove himself after the embarrassing fight with the quartet of i-hooks, he ran his hands down her sides, hooked his thumbs in the waist of her dress, and pulled downwards, expecting the silk to stretch and slid over her hips. It did, and so did her underwear. He’d accidentally hooked it as well, and his tug pulled both of them down to puddle at her feet. Her ass was perky and round, and less than an inch from his covered dick. No matter how much confidence he’d gained, that sight was enough to stop him in his tracks for a moment. Yang looked back over her shoulder at him wearing a slightly mocking grin. “Aren’t we impatient.” Her eyes flashed with excitement and she purred. “I like that.” Then, turning back to the rest of the room she addressed Pyrrha. “May I fuck your boyfriend?”

 

Jaune couldn’t see Pyrrha’s expression, but her voice was dryly amused as she answered. “Please do.”

 

Yang turned back to Jaune, grinning. “I’m going to give you the Yang special.” She said, winking. Then she sank to her knees, and his eyes followed her the whole way. With casual strength she gripped the edges of his boxers and ripped them open. It was hard for him to feel regret over their loss though, because their sudden absence relieved the restraining pressure they’d placed on his cock, and his erection practically leapt up. She smiled at the sight. “Somebody’s eager.”

 

Jaune didn’t feel the need to answer, his body had already made its opinion very clear, and the comment seemed to be rhetorical anyway. With a gentle push Yang spread his legs, letting her get right up against his seat and putting her mouth inches away from his cock. Leaning down, she kissed it once, then let a little spit well up between her lips and drip down onto his cock. Once she had him nice and wet, Yang slid forward and wrapped her tits around his shaft. Jaune groaned as she jerked him off with her tits. It was a dream come true. A fantasy that almost every guy in Beacon had had at one point or another, and Jaune was actually living it. He couldn’t take his eyes off the sight, and her violet eyes met his as she worked.   


“You like that, huntsman?” Her use of the title they were all working for sent a thrill of energy through Jaune, the implied admission of his prowess and power boosting his confidence. “Your cock is so big. It feels sooo good between my tits.” She was really laying it on, voice honey sweet. Every few strokes she ducked her head, kissing and sucking the head of his cock where it poked out between her breasts. Jaune’s eyes fluttered closed and he just revealed in the soft pressure. “Mmmm… so hard… so strong… If I’d know you were packing a weapon like this, I’d have grabbed you as a sparring partner before Pyrrha could.”

 

His eyes snapped open at the mention of his girlfriend. The blissful indulgence of Yang’s tits had made him forget for a moment what was going on. He’d been lost in the fantasy, and he shot a guilty look at the bed to remind himself that this was supposed to be a group activity, only for his eyes to widen. He might have momentarily forgotten, but they certainly hadn’t. On the bed, Ren was leaning back, his own expression a close relative to Jaune’s as Pyrrha and Nora took turns sucking him off. It was a lazy blowjob, half their attention still on the show Yang was putting on. He also noticed, they’d lost their clothes somewhere along the way. Pyrrha caught him looking and blew him a kiss before slipping Ren’s cock between her lips again. Well, that was good. Jaune returned his attention to Yang, only to find her watching him. Her head was angled down, her mouth open, tongue out and a thin streamer of saliva running from her lips to his head. Her eyes though were looking up at him. Slowly, she raised her head, followed his previous line of sight, then looked back at him, one eyebrow cocked. Jaune felt a blush creep over his face. She grinned at that, bobbed her head to suck him down one more time, then stood up. “I think we should join the rest of the party.”

 

She offered him her hand, helped him up out of the chair, and led him back to the bed. The other three saw her coming and made room for them, Pyrrha separating from Nora and Ren. Yang sat Jaune down in her spot, then pushed him back so he was laying on the bed. Climbing onto the bed herself, she squatted over him, her back to his chest, and sank down onto his dick. Jaune let out a sudden gasp as her pussy wrapped around him, the sudden heat and pressure shooting bolts of pleasure arcing through his entire body. Then she leaned back, planting her hands on his chest to support herself and started to grind. The position was a much for show as it was for pleasure, Yang displaying herself to the rest of the group as she rode Jaune; but that didn’t do anything to diminish the pleasure of it. For either of them, and as she picked up the pace, Jaune wasn’t the only one moaning. Around her, the rest of team JNPR exchanged an appreciative look, enjoying the show.

 

Never content to stay out of something for long though, Nora slid up against Yang’s side, took a hold of one of the blonde’s bouncing breasts, and captured her nipple with her mouth. Yang let out a startled yelp, echoing it a moment later as Pyrrha did the same thing on her other side. Together, the girls of JNPR sucked and fondled her tits while she fucked their leader. Her cries got louder as Pyrrha reached a hand down between her legs to rub her clit before sliding lower to cup Jaune’s balls. Jaune moaned at the touch. Yang’s hair blocked his view of what was going on, and he was totally at a loss for who was doing what. But he also didn’t care. He was lost in a sea of sensation and pleasure, and he was loving every moment of it. His hands rose to grip either side of Yang’s hips, thrusting up into her. That drew another loud moan from her. Then Ren’s cock bounced against her lips.

 

“You’re making too much noise.” He said placidly as he pushed himself between her lips. “Let me help.”

 

Yang rolled with it, fully onboard with the sudden and intense turn this had taken. She’d planned on building up to this, maybe get Jaune off first then, then Ren and work the ladies for a bit before jumping straight into this kind of depravity. JNPR it looked like, had other plans. If that was how they wanted to play it, fine, she could play too. She slid a hand up to grip Ren’s dick, jerking him off while she supported herself on just one arm. Her fingers worked in time with her mouth and his hips. She could taste Nora’s lipstick still on the dick, and for some reason that just made the experience even hotter. Beneath her, she could feel Jaune’s pace quickening. He was getting ready to pop. Good. She increased her own pace, grinding harder against him, and started getting fancy with the blowjob, gagging and deep throating the cock while she worked her stroking fingers in spiraling circles. This had taken a deliciously debauched turn, and she wanted to time these as close together as she could.

 

She almost got it. Jaune suddenly let out an explosive grunt and he thrust up into her. Heat pumped into her, filling her cunt with his spunk, and she moaned lewdly. Ren’s dick in her mouth muffled most of it, but it got the message across. To her surprise, Jaune didn’t stop thrusting up into her as he came, each bucking thrust pumping more cum into her. For a few moments, Yang lost herself in the flooding sensation of warmth and lust, just feeling. She was brought back to herself a moment later when Ren pulled himself out of her mouth, and with a couple of strokes, sent his own climax splashing over her face. The first sticky strand hit her on the bridge of her nose, splashing up into her eyelashes and down over her cheek. The next hit her lips, and then two more painted her neck and chest. A little splashed over onto the other girls, still busily sucking on her tits, but they didn’t care. Then, in a lewd act she’d never have imagined him capable, Ren wiped his cock against her cheek, smearing the last of his cum in a messy line. He stepped back after that, giving her a little room, and sank down onto the edge of the bed. Beneath her, Jaune gave a last mighty thrust, hilting himself and holding his cock there for a few moments before pulling out. He tried to wriggle out from under her, and she let him. He rolled to the edge of the bed, panting a bit from his exertions.

 

Once he was clear, Yang sank to the bed herself, Nora and Pyrrha still playing with her tits. Yang could feel her own climax coming, the wash of sensations from all quarters overcoming her and drowning her in pleasure. Her eyes closed, and she basked in the pleasure, letting it wash over her. She could feel the girls moving around her, and suddenly the sensations changed. One of them had taken their mouth from her nipple. With a coo of displeasure, she opened her eyes to see who it was, and instead found herself looking at the pink folds of a pussy inches from her face. Then she saw even less as Nora sat on her face. Again, Yang went with it, eating her out with a passion. She was rewarded a moment later when Pyrrha down between her legs, returning the favor. Pleasure washed through her, building what Jaune’s cock had started and threatening to overwhelm her. Yang resisted it, prolonging the pleasure for as long as she could.

  


Above her, Nora wriggled down, pressing her cunt more firmly against Yang’s face. She released Yang’s nipple so she could moan theatrically, running her hands through the creamy glaze covering Yang’s tits at the same time. With a sudden flash of insight, Yang realized that while Nora was playing with Ren’s cum, Pyrrha was eating Jaune’s out of her. Both women were using her body to play with their boyfriend’s cum. It was one of the most debauched things she’d ever been involved with, and the realization of it shattered her self control, sending her spiralling down into blissful climax. Her entire body clenched, muscles contracting and she bucked against Pyrrha’s tongue, hands scrabbling at the bedsheets. A torrent of climatic cries bubbled up into Nora’s pussy. The redhead let out a breathy cry of her own, her hands tightening on Yang’s breasts. Between her legs, Pyrrha let up on her oral assault, giving Yang a moment to catch her breath.

 

The climax faded by degrees, muscles relaxing. She sighed as the final pulse of pleasure washed through her, leaving her entire body feeling light and tingly. At Pyrrha’s prompting, Nora slid off her, climbing over the bed to drape herself on Ren. He kissed her, then pulled her back to her chest, one had on a breast and the other sliding between her legs. Hers found his cock, returning to her steady stroking from earlier. Yang took a moment to recover her breath, then propped herself up on her elbows and looked at them. Pyrrha was still between her legs, just shifted a bit down the bed so her lower body was hanging off the edge. Behind her stood Jaune, cock in hand and to Yang’s surprise he was already hard again. As was Ren, Nora’s stroking fingers having finished the work her lewd displays atop Yang had started.

 

Jaune tossed her a towel. “So, ready to go again?”  She tossed it back. Cleaning up now would be pointless, she intended to get a lot dirtier. An hour later, as they were all catching their breath, Jaune used the in room phone to call down to the front desk, ordering room service and asking about their late checkout out policy.  

 


End file.
